El Baile de la Sobriedad honk
by remainlikethis
Summary: Los voy a encontrar a todos y en cuanto lo haga me bañaré con su sucia  sangre. honk honk...HONK. PoV de Sober!Gamzee ONESHOT.


Dentro del manto espeso de una obscuridad, Gamzee caminaba por los pasillos, arrastrando los pies, poco a poco. En su andar despacio no separaba sus zapatos del suelo. Serpenteaba, se balanceaba entre los límites de la locura y el desenfreno. Gamzee sabía que se acercaba cada vez más a una mezcla de ambos. Y le gustaba.

"_Al fin lo entiendo"_

Tenía la cabeza agachada, con la mirada penetrada en sus pies que escurrían de líquido azul, morado y verde. Estaba pintando el piso con mientras caminaba. Al menos se estaba entreteniendo antes de llegar con el resto de los trolls.  
>Se le salían las risas, los sonidos de trompetas que hacían eco en el pasillo. No tenía miedo. No sentía nada.<p>

"_Al FIN LO ENTIENDO"_

Se saboreó la sangre café de sus labios. Sin duda, la sangre más dulce de todas las que probó. Recordó que los labios del sangrebaja todavía estaban tibios y su lengua no se había secado. Su bulto se sintió muy bien dentro de su boca. Y sus cuernos resultaron convenientes para embestir con facilidad.  
>Cuando terminó, recordó haberle visto los ojos y probó sus labios de nuevo. Ésta vez sabía a sangre café con su material genético. Ah, refrescante.<p>

"_Al fin se quienes son los mesías"_

Y siguió arrastrando los pies. Caminando con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de que su saliva no escurriera mucho. Pensando en el resto de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo los iba a destrozar? ¿Qué seguía? Mmm quería atravesar a Karkat justo por en medio de su signo. Sí, ese signo que le daba tanto asco. Que por alguna razón quería destrozar.

"_AMBOS ERAN YO"_

No estaba cansado, su cuerpo no mostraba el menor indicio de ira. Era pura locura_, deliciosa_, deliciosa locura. Estaba seguro, casi seguro de que en ese camino no había vuelta atrás. Porque los iba a matar a todos, por supuesto. _/Se lamió los labios, de nuevo probando la variedad de sangre. Uh, algo frío le corrió por la espalda. Uh./ _Iba a ser el gran subjuggulator y tenerlos a todos bajo sus grandes manos. Todos iban a saber quién demonios era Gamzee Makara.

"_Y ahora"_

"_Y AHORA…"_

Se escucharon unos ligeros _honks_ por el pasillo. Se estaba divirtiendo. Dejaba escapar unas cuantas risas por entre sus dientes filosos y manchados de su propia sangre. Sus mejillas le molestaban ya, estaba sonriendo como sonríen los psicópatas cuando saben que lo que quieren hacer va saliendo como ellos mismos desean que salga. El troll de sangre morada, estaba confiado en su propio destino.

"_Voy a matarlos a todos ustedes, hijos de puta"_

Ladeó la cabeza súbitamente al pensar en sus próximas víctimas. Y soltó más sonidos de su boca.

"_VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS USTEDES, HIJOS DE PUTA"_

Numerosos "Honk" hicieron eco a lo largo del pasillo que seguía sin ser iluminado. ¿Qué podía seguir? ¿Qué lo estaba esperando?

"_Y pintaré mis cuadros con su asquerosa sangre"_

No podía esperar sentir la sangre caliente entre sus dedos, quería sentir el verde, el azul, el morado…. Quería escribir, quería contar historias macabras a su propio ser/honk/ quería destrozarles los cuerpos y las cabezas para usarlos como recipientes para la propagación de sus milagros. Quería, ultimadamente, no dejar a nadie con vida. Deshacerles las entrañas y hacer de ellas sus atavíos.

Quería volverlos suyos.

"_De sus venas, escurrirán mis milagros"_

Y lo harían, de sus venas…de sus venas saldrían sus palabras mágicas. Oh, cuánto le gustaba pensar que estaba por convertirse en un comunicador más, de los milagros._ Oh si. _La idea se lo comía, hacía que su cuerpo temblara en un extraño sentimiento de excitación /honk/ morboso, prohibido pero placentero. _Oh ssssssssssi_. Su ser pedía por la sangre, su persona estaba siendo arrastrado al torbellino infinito de las tinieblas /honk/ ¿Y que haría al respecto? Dejarse llevar.

"_Sus huesos destrozados harán mi polvo mágico"_

Sus pies, sus pies levitaban, sosteniendo el peso del troll que no caminaba: trataba de seguir de pie. Porque su locura /honk honk honk/ se lo estaba comiendo, por dentro, su cabeza carcomida no era suya /honk honk honk/ . Sus sonrisas no eran propias, su sangre estimulada brotaba, sus cuernos vibraron /honk honk honk/, toda su alma resonó en un ruido de perdición.

Se detuvo dando un paso marcado hacia al frente, como sosteniendo un cuerpo vencido y poseído por una presencia ajena.

Con sus manos, lentamente tocó su rostro sonriente, tibio y listo. Vaya que estaba listo.

Gamzee…./honk HONK/ Gamzee ya no estaba allí.

Su sonrisa se le esbozó más. /honk/ Sus ojos se perdieron y dejó caer las manos.

"_BIENVENIDO AL CARNAVAL OBSCURO, HERMANO"_

/honk honk honk/ y continuó caminando /honk honk honk/ hacia donde olía un sangre azul sudado /honk honk honk/ y nervioso. /honk HONK honk HONK honk/¿Qué tanto es que los trolls pueden sangrar?

/honk honk HONK honk HONK honk/

* * *

><p>NA: Un pequeño PoV con un sober!Gamzee. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, porque de verdad fue toda una experiencia jaja.

No se olviden de comentar 8D

_Gracias~_


End file.
